


Nightmares

by Irondadiscannon22



Category: Star Butterfly - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadiscannon22/pseuds/Irondadiscannon22
Summary: So this is basically me turning my night mares into stories to help cope I will be changing myself to whatever fictional character I think fits best





	Nightmares

I jump through the Portal and quickly survey my surroundings, all I can see is shapes for miles I don't have time to come up with the name of this dimension because 𝘩𝘦 will be here soon. I take off running through the magically floating shapes, my clothes feel different I look down instead of my usual sun dress and boots I look to be wearing a traditional Muni wedding gown. I here him snarl as he steps through the portal I run faster that's all I can do he took my wand, scissors and,some how he's even more powerful than before I feel liquid slide down my face and realize I'm bleeding the shapes are razor sharp and I have cuts all over my body it doesn't matter he's right behind me. In the distance I see a portal I'm tired but I think I can make it I get a few feet away and... I jump through the Portal and quickly survey my surroundings all I can see is shapes for miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short they will probably get lo get as I go the main premise if this one is it just loops forever and you don't realize it's happening


End file.
